


A Little Bit of Cuddling will make it Feel Better

by orphan_account



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, fluffy cuddles, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 22:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i wrote this in 10 minutes because people were hating on benny so boom





	A Little Bit of Cuddling will make it Feel Better

Brock fluttered his eyes open, too see a very awake Andrew in his arms.

“Why ya up, babe.” Brock muttered, planting a kiss on Andrew’s temple. “Not tired?”

“Thinking things.” Andrew sighed. He wiggled out of Brock’s grip and rubbed his eyes. 

“Like what?” Brock asked, sitting up. His eyes were focused on his boyfriend. 

“This season.” Andrew whispered. “This season, just sucked for everyone. But I really sucked. My batting average, it’s just not good enough. I’m really scared to go to the minors. I don’t want to be apart from you.”

Brock guided Andrew’s head to have eye contact with him. “Benny, you aren’t that bad. Heck, you are not even bad. Sure, your batting average was lower than usual, but still you were such a key player. My key player. Don’t be so harsh on yourself.”

Andrew snatches a kiss from Brock and rested his head on his chest, listening to Brock’s heartbeat. “Thanks, Brock. I’m just always hard on myself sometimes. Thank you, babe.”

“Your welcome, Benny.” Brock dragged his fingers in his dark ebony hair. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” 

The room was silent again, the two men caressing each other and falling asleep, with no worry in their heads.

**Author's Note:**

> I am right now writing a request for wildheartx and i am still working pills wont stop the little voices, and so more works will be ahead soon! Thank you for reading !


End file.
